


Two Smokin' Chicks

by mistresscurvy



Series: Porn Stars [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, F/F, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamia wouldn't have described herself as an exhibitionist. She was positive her ex-girlfriends would laugh at the idea that she would get off on people watching her, let alone being filmed; she tended to stay in the background, preferring to run things behind the scenes and leaving the face time to Lyn-Z. There was a reason why she was a graphic artist, designing the logos and promotional tools for galleries rather than trying to get her work into them.</p><p>So it came as a bit of a shock even to herself when the possibility of doing a shoot with Summertime Studios was something she was pitching to Lyn-Z rather than the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Smokin' Chicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/gifts).



> Thanks to rivers_bend and amazonziti for the beta! Second Day of Pornmas fic. An extra written for the Porn Star 'verse.

Jamia wouldn't have described herself as an exhibitionist. She was positive her ex-girlfriends would laugh at the idea that she would get off on people watching her, let alone being filmed; she tended to stay in the background, preferring to run things behind the scenes and leaving the face time to Lyn-Z. There was a reason why she was a graphic artist, designing the logos and promotional tools for galleries rather than trying to get her work into them.

So it came as a bit of a shock even to herself when the possibility of doing a shoot with Summertime Studios was something she was pitching to Lyn-Z rather than the other way around. And that she was set on doing it from the moment she sat across from Bob at the diner near the studios. He looked both her and Lyn-Z straight in the eye as he explained how he worked and introduced them to Alicia, his AD.

"She'll be the one in charge of framing it," Bob explained. "I'll still be running the shoot, but we're all working together here, and pretty soon Alicia's gonna be taking on her own productions." Jamia would have been irritated or even suspicious if Alicia had looked too proud of or grateful for this announcement, but she just looked at them both steadily, her expression a little bored.

Jamia found it oddly reassuring.

She knew that Lyn-Z was game for this; her girlfriend, after all, was the woman who felt that the best way to improve her first gallery showing when it wasn't going as well as she would have liked was to break out the fire-breathing in a Soho loft that definitely didn't have a permit for that sort of thing. The work that she sold as a result more than covered the fine she had to pay, and then some. Lyn-Z was not what you would call shy.

Jamia looked at Lyn-Z and smiled, tilting her head a little. Lyn-Z smirked back. Jamia turned to Bob and Alicia and said, "We're in."

* * *

Jamia wasn't just doing this to make a statement, but there was a part of her that did want to show people what queer women really looked like when they fucked, and how a woman sounded when someone was _actually_ getting her off with hands or a vibe or a dildo or her tongue. And while Lyn-Z had a body that, aside from her sleeve, looked right out of the "lesbian" porn playbook, Jamia knew for a fact that she didn't, and she liked that. She liked catching people off-guard.

She liked being able to travel down Lyn-Z's body, licking and sucking on her breasts as her hands stroked down her stomach, always stopping just above Lyn-Z's little thatch of hair. She liked biting down on her right nipple, soothing it over with her tongue as Lyn-Z gasped and arched up to her mouth. She liked bringing her right hand back up to Lyn-Z's other breast, cupping underneath it and brushing her thumb over the nipple as Jamia continued to play with the nipple in her mouth, sucking and nibbling and sometimes just rolling her lips over the bud. And she liked doing it in front of the camera.

Lyn-Z’s hands were tangled in her hair, tugging and pushing her down. Jamia smiled against the underside of her breast and let Lyn-Z direct her, pausing for a moment over the dip of her stomach to suck and bite a little before she made her way between Lyn-Z’s legs.  She stopped right where Lyn-Z’s right leg met her hip, licking up the crease as she pushed both of her legs further apart.  
   
Jamia could smell her already, feel how warm she was, and she knew even before she took her first taste of Lyn-Z’s cunt that she would be dripping wet. She started off with slow, long strokes of her tongue, working her open and getting Lyn-Z all over her chin and mouth already. When she felt Lyn-Z’s hand move into her hair and tug up a little, she settled at her clit, licking it over before taking it into her mouth and sucking.  
   
She heard Lyn-Z gasp out her name, and she brought her right hand down from where it was holding out Lyn-Z’s thigh and thrust two fingers inside, pressing up against her g-spot. Lyn-Z’s hand opened wide for a second before fisting Jamia’s hair again as she clenched down around Jamia’s fingers, shuddering and hitching up against her mouth. Jamia eased off her clit but kept working her fingers in and out of Lyn-Z’s body, looking up to Lyn-Z’s face as she trembled and gasped out for breath.  
   
“You want another?” she asked, and huffed a little laugh when Lyn-Z pushed her head back down. This time she changed the angle of her fingers, getting deeper inside as she licked over her clit softly. She bit down gently on one of Lyn-Z’s folds, moving her mouth down to where her hand was moving in and out. Lyn-Z rocked up against her hand, using Jamia’s fingers to get herself off, and finally she arched again and moaned. The noise shifted to a squeak of surprise when Jamia moved back up and sucked on her clit again, and Jamia licked her over three more times before slowly pulling her fingers out.  
   
She got up over Lyn-Z on the bed, boxing her in on hands and knees, and leaned down to kiss her. Lyn-Z responded instantly, licking over Jamia's lips and cheeks and chin, cleaning herself off of Jamia's face. She reached up and grabbed Jamia's ass, pulling her down so that she was right up against her hip, and then she rolled Jamia over on to her back. Jamia looked back up at her, a little startled, and then she let out a gasp when Lyn-Z's fingers found her clit.

Lyn-Z worked her over slowly, teasing at first, feather-light touches that were driving Jamia crazy. She pushed her hips up against Lyn-Z's hand, but Lyn-Z just laughed breathlessly and ground her hips down against Jamia, keeping her still. Jamia whined a little and spread her legs open further, staring up at Lyn-Z's dark eyes.

"Please," she breathed out, and Lyn-Z leaned down and nipped at her lower lip before dipping her hand down and thrusting two fingers into her. Jamia let her head fall back, clutching at Lyn-Z's shoulder with one hand and the sheets with the other as she fucked herself down onto Lyn-Z's hand. The sudden pressure of Lyn-Z's thumb on her clit made her curl up against Lyn-Z, gasping out as Lyn-Z pressed up against her g-spot and twitched her thumb against her clit at the same time. She could feel Lyn-Z's wet cunt against the outside of her hip, one of her legs up over her thigh, and they moved together until finally Jamia bit her lip and came, legs flexing and muscles tensing as she shuddered through it.

Lyn-Z kept her fingers inside as Jamia came down, finally pulling them out and bringing them up to her mouth to lick. Jamia couldn't stop looking at her face and the wide open expression on it, the eyes that were completely focused back on her. She sat up a little to kiss Lyn-Z around her fingers, and Lyn-Z took them out of her mouth and grabbed the back of Jamia's head, holding her up as they kissed. They finally settled against the pillows together, Lyn-Z's leg still slung over her Jamia's hip and her hand on one of Jamia's breasts in a rather proprietary fashion.

Jamia looked up when Alicia came up to the side of the bed. "We're all set, guys. That was great -- one of the best shoots I've seen since I've been working with Bob. I have a feeling we'll want to work with you again, if you're game."

Jamia turned her head to Lyn-Z, already knowing what the answer would be. "Any time," Lyn-Z said, and Jamia moved over to kiss her again.


End file.
